mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Garfield
Garfield is an anthropomorphic tabby cat. He enjoys eating (especially lasagna), and sleeping (which makes him lazy). He is teased about being overweight and constantly lectured on the fact he's selfish and one-sided. For example in one strip his owner, Jon Arbuckle stubs his toe and Garfield comforts him, however he says "It's not like it happened to me." He is best friends with Arbuckle's household dog, Odie, but torments him occasionally, along with Jon Arbuckle, his owner. He hates Mondays, and is often struck by bad luck in Monday comic strips. He enjoys performing at the wooden fence next to Jon's house in the middle of the night, although he is usually criticized. Like Odie and Jon, he also comes in M.U.G.E.N and he has a claw (and kick) attacks. He has Odie as an assistant. His cartoon character was created by Fer619. An edited version was later made by Aperson98. There was also a Geno version of him called 'Geno Garfield' made by Timote95 (see below). Timote95's Geno Garfield Geno Garfield is just what his name suggests: a Geno version of Garfield. Geno is a character from Super Mario RPG who has also been incarnated into MUGEN by tachi. As many would guess, Geno Garfield is a spriteswap of his origin stated in his name that has been created by Timote95. He would later add voice clips direct from those used in Garfield by Fer619, for they were nonexistant in his first release. Fer619's Garfield Fer619 was the first real and accurate version of Garfield. He is balanced, even though he is still considered a beta. He's weak when controlled by the AI, but can be used to great effect when played as. This Garfield's sprites was taken from "Garfield: The Search for Pooky". 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch 'Specials' Newspaper Swat - D, DB, B, a Hot Dog Throw - D, DF, F x/y Drumstick Throw - D, DF, F, a Odie Sumon - D, DB, x/y 'Hypers' Super Scratch - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x+y Aperson98's Garfield Aperson98 tweaked Fer619's Garfield almost 2 years after his latest update, with new sprites and a few new moves. However, since Garfield still doesn't have any AI, he is more sluggish and easy to outwit, mostly due to his new "Nap" move; also, he had some of his older moves and intros/outros removed/edited. These sprites were taken from "Garfield: Caught In The Act". 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch 'Specials' Hip Drop - D, DB, B, a HotDog Throw - D, DF, F, x/y (stand) (air) Drumstick Toss - D, DF, F, a Summons Odie - D, DB, B, x/y Summons Jon Arbuckle - D, DB, B, x/D, DF, F, z 'Hypers' Hyper Combo - D, DF, F, x+y Coffee Rush - D, DB, B, x+y hyper takes a lot of health, use it wisely It should be noted Jon can be hit, but when hit, he turns into a Garfield clone. Palette Gallery Garfield pallete.png|''Default (Original colours)'' Garfield pallete1.png|''Nermal (Nermal's colours)'' Garfield pallete2.png|''Odie (Odie's colours)'' Garfield pallete3.png|''Green'' Garfield pallete4.png|''Comic (Garfield comic strip colours)'' Garfield pallete5.png|''Red'' Zobbes' Garfield Zobbes is working on an edit that combines both Fer619's and Aperson98's Garfield characters. It is going to use Fer619 and Aperson's sprites, since the character will have two different sprite files. The character is proposed to have a better AI, more sounds and a special intro against ALF. Videos File:Kirby VS. Garfield File:T95 MUGEN Garfield vs. Kanna File:MUGEN Episode 131 Garfield & Odie vs Chester Cheetah & Fido Dido File:TheMattalocalypse Random Mugen Battle - 334 - Garfield & Odie VS. Ren & Stimpy Category:Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Garfield Characters Category:Cats Category:80's Characters Category:Animals Category:Edited Characters Category:Males Category:Antiheroes Category:Spriteswaps